The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle seating. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a vehicle seat having an inflatable airbag contained therein and a dual cavity liner system for directing the force of the inflatable airbag in a direction towards a particular seam in the trim cover and thereby directing deployment of the inflatable airbag through the particular seam.
Side impact protection systems for vehicle passengers are generally known. One known system includes an inflatable airbag mounted to the seat back frame of a passenger seat. Seat mounted side impact inflatable airbags (SIAB) generally fall into two categories. The first type of seat mounted SIAB deploys from a visible, discrete door on the outboard side of the seat back or seat cushion bolster. The other type of seat mounted SLAB is stowed beneath the seat trim and is designed to deploy through the trim cover.
There remains a significant and continuing need to provide an improved airbag deployment control system that enhances airbag deployment performance.